


first time i saw you, i cocked an eyebrow and said: "damn."

by captandor



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(rpf) paul welsey/torrey devitto. first time i saw you, i cocked an eyebrow and said: "damn." Written for wolfgenes at the obscure fandom comment meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time i saw you, i cocked an eyebrow and said: "damn."

She was across the room, seemingly too cool for the usual PaleyFest party favors, watching the crowd with disinterest and steel in her eyes. Paul was new to the scene, hadn't scored a show yet, was in the running for a teen satire flick. But he'd been invited, and so he'd shown up. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her and so he grabbed two cocktails and made his way through the crowd.

"You don't look the kind for cranberry vodka," he said, his voice low, as he handed her a Jack and Coke. She smiled, and then surprised him, taking the drink in one gulp.

"You don't look the kind to hit on a girl with such a cheesy line." He was handsome, in an old Hollywood sort of way, and she noticed. He noticed her noticing.

And then he smiled, and she smiled, a big goofy grin that took him off guard and he thought to himself that this might be the start of something.


End file.
